Mione
by valenari
Summary: what happens when Ron comes back to the burrow and has a talk with Hermione? oneshot, better than summary. Rate and Review please! rating is just incase disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING THIS IS ALL J.K ROWLING's WORK, aside from the plot that is


**'Mione.**

I awoke with a start. I had heard some noise outside, and as I looked outside my bedroom, it's actually Ginny's' but she was staying with Harry, I saw a dark figure coming toward the door. I strained my eyes to see who it was, and I heard some mumbling...

'OW! These bloody gnomes, they get me every time. GEROFF Slinky!'

I quickly opened the window. 'Ron?' I asked, curiously

''Mione?' he responded.

'What are you doing here? I thought you were back in Diagon alley!' I exclaimed. I was overjoyed to see him.

'Can I come inside? I'm freezing.' He said and I heard his teeth chattering.

'its your house, you don't need ask, but sure!' I responded

I heard the front door open and I quickly got out of the bed and ran to the mirror. Oh I looked like a mess, my hair, and I was only wearing a camisole and shorts. Maybe if I could-

I was interrupted by Ron coming in my room. I was bending over, so I quickly stoop up. He became a little red, oh how cute. Wow, he had grown; I could see that he was more muscular too. Oh how I wished-_Hermione! Stop it! Just stop thinking like that. Ugh. Fine. _

'Hi Ron!' I said brightly

'Um hi 'mione. Aren't you cold?'

I just realized that I was actually freezing. 'Yea actually I am.' I dove back underneath my covers.

'So why are you here?' I asked

'Oh, do you not want me here?' he sighed.

'Of course I do!' I couldn't help notice that he was smiling and looking down at his hands. Oh how I had missed him. 'I was wondering why you came back though!'

'Umm…I...well...you see…' he stammered

'Oh just spit it out, will you!'

'Bloody hell 'Mione, I'm trying, can't you see?'

Whack. 'OW!' he yelled playfully

'Oops, sorry' I said, winking. 'Well, go on then!'

'As I was explaining,' said Ron with a touch of superiority in his voice. I rolled my eyes. He laughed. 'I wanted to talk to you. See, I couldn't sleep, so I came to the first place I thought you would be, and I was right!'

'Why do you want to talk?' I wondered.

'Well I couldn't sleep because I missed you.' As he said it, his ears began to turn that slight shade of red that I loved so much.

'Oh Ron! I've missed you too!' I threw myself at him. By then he had moved to the bed, and was sitting around the middle of it.

''Mione, you have no idea….' His hand was absentmindedly stroking my back. Oh, how I had missed him. Everything about him. From his freckles, to his calloused hands. It was so great to be able to finally feel him.

* * *

><p><strong>RON<strong>

She still smelled the same way, that same cherry and vanilla scent that I loved. Her hair was so soft, and the look of surprise on her face when I came in was adorable. Bloody hell, this girl was really getting to his head.

''Mione' I breathed, almost hungry for her awnser.

'Yes?'

'You missed me?'

'Of course! How could I not? I mean I lo-' a pink glow began to crawl up her cheeks.

Oh she was too beautiful, especially when that cute pinkish tint was edging up her cheeks

'I missed you a lot. I kept having these dreams that I wouldn't be able to see you anymore, that you had disappeared.'

She shifted underneath my arm, and I slowly lied down, that way she would be resting on my chest.

'I wouldn't be able to not see you again, Ron; you almost mean everything to me' that slight smile was tugging at her lips.

'Almost?'

'Mhmm.' She was smiling completely now. She couldn't hide it anymore. 'I'm kidding!' She slapped my arm playfully, which was now resting on her side, right above her pants line. 'You mean everything to me. Better now?'

'Yes, a lot better' she was looking up at me, her chin resting right beneath my collarbone. Her brown eyes sparkled, and she was biting her lip. Her hair gracefully fell over her left ear, and I tucked a strand behind her ear. _It's now or never, weasely, now or never. But what if she doesn't want that? Of course she does, you git! Just do it._

I looked at her and lifted her chin with my thumb, and slowly placed my lips on hers. She responded with such passion that I thought I wasn't going to be able to breathe.

* * *

><p><strong>HERMIONE<strong>

As I looked into his beautiful blue eyes, I felt his thumb under my chin, and before I knew it, his lips were on mine. FINALLY! I have been waiting for this moment forever. I loved him so much. He meant everything to me. I responded with much passion, and, much to my surprise, he did too.

''Mione…' he moaned. I felt his teeth pulling gently on my lower lip. It felt like fireworks were going off in our mouths. I loved the feeling of his lips, so soft yet parched. His hand found my lower back, and he pushed, deepening the kiss. He was aggressive, yet tender. After what seemed like an eternity, we pulled out. He blinked.

'Blimey 'Mione that was amazing' he gave me his signature lopsided smile.

'Always that tone of surprise' I responded as I dove in for another kiss.


End file.
